The objective of this program is to plan, develop and start to implement a comprehensive radiation oncology program for the State of Hawaii including components of research, education and service. Prior preliminary planning has established program goals for the Statewide program including: 1) maintenance and improvement of the quality of care, 2) organization of the State's radiation oncologists, 3) development of a research program, 4) development of continuing education, and 5) joint development of specialized resources and facilities. A core team assisted by the Cancer Center of Hawaii and various consultants will develop program plans in five areas including: 1) on-going activities, 2) clinical and pre-clinical research, 3) education, 4) clinical care and program integration, and 5) evaluation. An overall master plan for radiation oncology in Hawaii will be one of the principal results of this program.